Many games resembling bingo have been patented. Most such games have an element of chance in them, or are severely restricted as to subject matter. For example, they may be children's games, or they may be Bible games, etc. Games of relative skilled areas may appeal to those having that particular skill, but are of little interest to others. Games involving chance come under various state laws which may vary from state to state, and which involve considerable confusion as to what is permitted and what the stakes may be.